mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.16
I. New &Revamped Hero 1. Panda Warrior Akai Hero has been remade with all new model, skins and playstyle! Background Story : Even the clumsy panda can dream! Far away in the villages of the far east, where pandas mostly enjoy a carefree lifestyle lives an Akai, a panda that loves rolling around that wants to become a warrior. Despite his parents telling him to give up his dreams and the constant teasing of his friends, the clumsy Akai never gave up. He trained every day in order to become stronger and soon he attracted the attention of a wandering monk. Under the tutelage of the monk Akai mastered the flail, hoping to use it one day against the best fighters in the world. Now is the time for Akai to shine! Hero Characteristics : The new Akai is crowd controlling Fighter/Tank Skill 1: Thousand Pounder --Jump into the target area, dealing physical damage to enemies after landing, targets within the marked area will also be stunned. Skill 2: Blender Fires a shock wave at the enemy, shock wave will explode on contact with the enemy or once it reaches maximum range, dealing physical damage, marking enemies; basic attacks on marked targets get a percentage of Akai's maximum health as extra physical damage. Ultimate: Wind Dance ----Spins like a tornado for a period of time. Each collision will knock back the target and deal magic damage. During this process, the hero is immune to slow down effects, and casting this ability will remove any negative effects from the hero. Movement speed will be increased for the duration of the skill. Passive: Tai Chi – Every time Akai casts a spell, he will receive a shield that on top of his maximum health that blocks a percentage of damage taken, this effect will go on cooldown after the last shield for a set amount of time. 2. Swan Princess-Odette 599 Diamonds, 32 000 BP, First week 30% OFF Remarks: The hero will be released on the Advanced Server first Hero Characteristics : More enemies, more damage type of Mage Skill 1: Avian Authority -- Concentrates energy to summon a swan to attack the enemy, dealing magical power damage and reducing their movement speed Skill 2: Blue Nova --Fire a magic energy ball forward, will deal damage to enemies hit and binding them. After the ball has reached either it's maximum range or hits a target, two extra energy balls will strike out to the sides, dealing magical damage and binding them. Ultimate: Swan Song ----Performs a song that summons surrounding energy to damage nearby enemies, every time dealing magic damage, it will also refresh the rebounding effect of Lakeshore Ambience. Damage taken during spell cast duration will be reduced. Passive: Lakeshore Ambience --Basic attacks after a spell cast will be enhanced with a rebounding sound wave. The sound wave will rebound amongst nearby enemies dealing magic damage. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/9/15 05:00:00 --- 2017/9/22 05:01:00 (Tap Settings button on the upper right corner of home screen to check) Alice ; Karina ; Tigreal ; Rafaela ; Fanny ; Kagura ; Ruby ; Johnson Starlight Member Extra 6 Free Heroes: Bruno ; Bruno ; Chou ; Alpha ; Aurora ; Harley 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/9/22 05:00:00 --- 2017/9/29 05:01:00 (Tap Settings button on the upper right corner of home screen to check) Nana ; Akai ; Miya ; Eudora ; Hayabusa ; Gourd ; Gatotkaca ; Yi Sun-shin Starlight Member Extra 6 Free Heroes: Clint ; Sun ; Kagura ; Ruby ; Hilda ; Roger Miya Skin- Modena Butterfly, All new legendary skin, all new experience, win it through the “ Magic Wheel “, winning it will unlock a special avatar and shareable picture. Kagura Skin- Sakura Miko, 749 Diamonds, First Week 30% OFF. Releasing soon. Akai and his Dkin-Summer Party will be gift packed, first week 30% OFF. We have remade the Panda Warrior Akai and his skin, Slumber Party has been revamped completely, all new panda experience. III. Hero Adjustments Adjusted for some heroes their recommended equipment In this version we have made some adjustments to Yi Sun-shin . Firstly about the Bleed Mechanic, we originally hoped this mechanic would complement his skills, helping him zone others to create a unique playstyle. In the actual play setting, this was weaker than we expected, so we have removed this mechanic. Instead we have increased his close range basic attack damage as well as giving Blood Floods an extra slow effect for his close range basic attacks. At the same time we have buffed Blood Flood’s charged damage, allowing better outplay potential. We hope these changes will help Admiral Yi become a formidable force again. Yi Sun-shin Removed Bleed Mechanic, Heavenly Vow effects adjusted to” Yi chooses his longbow or glaive to attack according to his distance from the target. Glaive basic attacks will deal more damage and also slow the enemy. A command ship will be summoned to fortify the base. The hero can board the turtle ship beside the base periodically and get buffs. Blood Floods: Charged up attack damage increased from 1-1.5 times to 1-2 times, targeted enemy will be slowed within 2 seconds. Miya Turbo Stealth :Fixed the bug of when Miya is in Turbo Stealth and not displaying the correct effects. Also fixed the bug of where Turbo Stealth speed boost only lasts for a second, now it should be the same as stealth time. Vexana Cursed Oath :Added effect—Cursed enemies will now have 40% reduced healing. Cursed Oath :Zombies will now have faster movement speed Chou Health per level changed from 195 to 206 Way of the Dragon : Using the second part of the spell on a knocked up enemy will no longer CC them, only damage them. Fanny Energy Regeneration speed changed from 5 to 3 Air Superiority : effect “ Killing a hero with a Prey marker will regen energy for Fanny, 10 pts per layer.” changed to “ Killing a hero with a Prey marker will regen energy for Fanny, 3 pts per layer.” Alpha Beta, Advance! : Also works against jungle monsters now. Grock Wild Charge : Cooldown for all levels increased by 10 seconds IV. New Events and Features Battleground changes: 1. Switched around the Spinner and Spider’s position. 2. The Crab , Reaper , Spinner will no longer grant health to the killer, The Goblin , Ghost Mage , Giant Mouth Monster , will heal medium amount of health and small amount of mana on kill. The Spider will heal a medium amount of health on kill. Battle Equipment: Level 2/3 Jungle Equipment Added effect: Killing jungler monsters will grant health and mana. 1. Scarlet Phantom: Unique Passive—Frenzy: attack speed from critical strikes changed from 35% to 25% 2. Blade of Despair: No longer provides 10% critical chance, 25% attack speed changed from 25% to 10%, physical damage changed from 130 to 170, build path is now Legion Sword2+Dagger, build path item pricing is different but total item cost is the same 3. *Blade of the 7 Seas : Unique Passive—Steamroll remade effect to “Damage dealing skills will also reduce the targets physical defence by 25 points (applied pre-damage), lasts 2 seconds” 4. Bloodlust Axe : Changed build path to: Iron Hunting Bow2+Dagger, build path item pricing is different but total item cost is the same 5. *Hunters Strike : Changed build path to: Legion Sword+Iron Hunting Bow+Dagger, build path item pricing is different but total item cost is the same 6. Demon Hunters Sword : Changed build path to: Regular Spear+Dagger+Vampire Mallet, build path item pricing is different but total item cost is the same Battlefield Equipment—New Additions 7. Iron Hunting Bow : +10 Physical Damage + 5% Cooldown Reduction, Total Price 450 8. Regular Spear : +20 Physical Damage + 10 Attack Speed, Build Path: Great Sword+Dagger, Total Price: 600 V. System and Other Game Related Changes 1. Tapping social area will continue to the official website 2. In game browser optimized 3. Saber Skin: Codename-Storm, will have now have a unique sharable picture after finishing a game Mobile Legends development team ” Category:Patch Notes